2019 Nintendo Hurricane season (FJ)
The 2019 Nintendo Hurricane Season is a forthcoming event where tropical cyclones in the Nintendo Ocean. The season's beginning starts on June 1, 2019 and ends on November 30, 2019. This is the average time period in which tropical cyclone can form, but cyclone formation can be possible at any given point in the year. It was proven by the development of Subtropical Storm Avery on May 20. It is the fifth consecutive year to have a tropical cyclone (or in this case subtropical) to form before the season starts. Seasonal Forecast They are several meteorological groups or organizations that put in forecast to see how many named storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes (Category 3+) will form in the year. The Tropical Storm Risk (TSR), Consortium of University College London, the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA) and Colorado State University (CSU) all put out forecast. These forecast change weekly and monthly as determining factors are played out. The Okoto plays a role in determining these forecast when it formed on November 2017. Typically, the Nintendo seasons see about twelve tropical storms, six hurricanes and three major hurricanes (based on the seasons between 1981 and 2010). The Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) will usually be between 66 and 103 units. Pre-season Outlooks The very first forecast for the year 2019 was introduced by the TSR on December 11, 2018. It had forecasted a near or slightly below average, with 12 tropical storms, 5 hurricanes and 2 major hurricanes. It had factored in the _____ that might appear during the season. The Video Game Meteorological Association (VGMA) revealed its forecast on December 12, calling for an at average season with 12 tropical storms, 6 hurricanes, and 2 major hurricanes. The government shutdown in December 2018 and January 2019 has halted forecast of hurricane seasons. Storm Names These are the names that are going to be used in the Nintendo Ocean. These names will not be repeated but some names have a chance of returning in later seasons if it's passed six-years. That's unless if a name is retired and the name won't be used ever again for future use. These retired names will be announced by the World Meteorological Organization in spring 2020. Seasonal Summary This table shows the storms that formed in the Nintendo Ocean in 2019. This table has the names, duration, landfall(s) (in parenthesis), deaths and damages. The number of deaths that are in parenthesis are the indirect deaths (like a heart attack or someone touching a fallen power line). The damages and deaths will also be included even when the system is either extratropical, a wave, or a remnant low. Potential Tropical cyclones will not be on the table but will be in the Other Systems section. All of the damages will be in USD. Article Notes * '''TO ADMINS: '''This article is basically like "What will happen if Atlantic Storms hit the Video Game Lands. Content is based on the Atlantic and is NOT copied and pasted from the Wikipedia article and most (if not all) of the content are in my own words. The features are like the Atlantic but different text, impacts, places etc.